Baby Makes Three
by destructoxgirl
Summary: THEROX STORY.


**Baby Makes Three  
**  
**"This baby isn't Ethan's Theresa. "**Dr. Russell said, closing the file folder with a snap on her desk. **" And it isn't just one baby that you're having. "**  
  
Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald sat with her hands crossed in her lap. Big brown eyes scanned the white washed walls of Dr. Eve Russell's office, resting on her various degrees and pictures of her family. Theresa felt a twinge of pain in her chest for Eve, knowing that only week's before her entire family had fallen apart at the seams, simply because her past had caught up with her. Theresa was one person who knew that lies caught up with you. She had always tried to be as honest as possible, but sometimes situations seemed so hopeless... of course you'd lie to save something you love. That's what most people never realized. How hard it is to make the right decision when its actually YOU in the situation.  
  
**"How many?** "Theresa whispered, shutting her eyes tight and clasping her hands around her purse, knuckles white. Dr. Russell looked at Theresa with sympathetic eyes, feeling truly sorry for the young woman in front of her. Eve remembered when Theresa had been little, only six years old. She remembered inviting Theresa over for a play date with Whitney, remembered the sound of the little girl's voice, always polite and innocent. The woman sitting in front of the doctor was someone who had faced all the hardships of a lifetime in her early twenties and survived. But Eve couldn't help but wonder if it was all at a price.  
  
**"Twins. "**  
  
Theresa cringed and brought her face down into her hands, hiding her face from the view of the doctor. Salty tears rolled down her cheeks and down onto her simple white maternity dress.  
  
**"Eve, please god tell me the babies aren't Fox's.** "_Please god don't let them be his. He'll hate me forever... I don't want to be tied to him simply because I'm having his kids. If were together, I want it to be because he loves me.  
_

**" Is there another possibility? "**

Theresa looked up and shook her head, knowing instinctively that any chance she had of a actual friendship, maybe even something more was now lost. Theresa would be his responsibility, not his love interest. Theresa bit down on her lip to keep it from quivering and she brought her fingertips up to her face and swiped at the tears.  
  
**"He doesn't love me. "**Theresa whispered bitterly. **"He loves YOUR daughter. "**  
  
Eve nodded knowingly, thinking back to the night at her home when everything she had once had fell into utter disrepair. She remembered the look on Fox's face as he stared at Whitney, remembered the love and affection that he communicated towards her with a simple look of his eyes. The young man was definitely intense, but it was obvious that Whitney didn't return his feelings. **"You love him though? "**  
  
Theresa thought for a moment, thought back to all the times he had held her as she cried. Thought to the times he had made love to her, how she had cried out his name in an ecstasy that Ethan could never have rivaled. Thought back to the times that he had risked everything for her, helped her sneak little Ethan out of the mansion, gave her money when she wanted to escape, even cash in his trust fund to bail her out of jail. She nodded simply, knowing in truth that there were no words in existence that could purvey to Dr. Eve her feelings for him.  
  
**"He deserves to know. "**  
  
**"He won't care. "**Theresa replied desperately, shooting out of her chair and slinging her purse over her shoulder.** "I will not be the one thing that keeps him away from the woman he loves. I love him too much to ask that from him. I'll leave town. "**  
  
**"I have a responsibility to inform both parties in this pregnancy. "**  
  
**"Eve... "**Theresa cried desperately. **"Don't. "**  
  
**"If you don't, I have too. "**  
  
Theresa bit down hard on her lip again and felt the blood rush out and into her mouth. A bitter, copper taste flooded her senses and she resisted the urge to spit it out onto the floor of Eve's office. Bitter... a word that could easily describe what her life was turning out like. In love with a man that was in love with your best friend. Having a baby with him, being a burden on him. Keeping your pregnancy a secret from the man you love simply because you want him to be happy. What about Theresa? No one cared what she wanted. It simply didn't matter. She was the outsider in everything, a victim of herself and lately, circumstance.  
  
Theresa surged towards the door and slammed it to a close as she exited the office. A family picture from Eve's wall crashed to the floor, shattering the glass in the frame. Eve sighed, noting the irony of the situation.  
  
Fox had received the message on his cell phone only a few hours before. A very urgent sounding Theresa asking him to please meet her at the book café. That it was very important and that if she didn't meet him, she would have to search all over Harmony for him. Fox wasn't about to turn her down of course, but she was so frantic for a moment that Fox had spent his entire time on the way to the café wondering what it was about.  
  
Currently, he was sitting at a table at the back of the café, sipping a café latte and staring idly at the coffee he had ordered for her. He wondered if it was really healthy for the baby to be having caffeine so late in the pregnancy. He didn't really want to do anything to hurt Theresa or the baby. Never had he wanted too but he doubted that he never had. Thankfully, Fox's thoughts were interrupted by the jingle that resonated throughout the café as a very pregnant looking Theresa waddled through the doorway. Fox grinned as he made his way over, arming himself with a compliment on her beautiful new way of walking but he stopped himself. The look on his face told him that whatever she had to say wasn't something easy. In fact, it looked like Theresa was about to be sick and seeing as it was the nearing the nine-month of the pregnancy, he doubted that it was morning sickness. Theresa eased herself into a chair across from him and offered him a small, sad smile and a head nod.  
  
**"Hi. "**She said softly, lowering her eyes from his gaze and looking into the surface of the murky coffee in front of her. She twirled the silver spoon around it, attempting to find something that would take her mind off of the seriousness of the task at hand.  
  
**"Hey Theresa. "**Fox said, with a little wave of his hand, making a big attempt to lighten the mood of the meeting.** "I ordered you that but I don't know if it's good for the baby, I might have to drink it. "  
**  
It became apparent to him that either Theresa hadn't heard him or was extremely upset, because she raised the coffee mug to her lips and drained the contents in about three seconds flat. Fox's eyes widened in surprise and he moved his head in attempt to catch her gaze. **"Hey Resa... what's up? "**  
  
_Resa._ Oh, god. He was going to make things harder on her. It wasn't going to be easy to tell him that she was having his baby that she was taking him away from any chances of being with the woman he truly loved. Theresa opened her mouth to speak but found that nothing but inaudible squeaks escaped. She closed her mouth again and opened it, clearing her throat.  
  
**"H-h-how are things going with Whitney? "**  
  
**"Uh... not so good. She still hates me, still blaming me for what happened between her mother and my father. But is that why you called me? "  
**  
**"Is it a crime to catch up with someone you lo-? "**She stopped, feeling uncomfortable about actually saying the word. She felt that if she allowed herself to say the words, that would make them all too real and then she would just be in more pain when he shut her down. Theresa signaled the waitress to come her way with a wave of her hand and ordered another coffee, large and black. Fox was still eyeing her as if she was about to explode and she was having a difficult time even looking in his direction.  
  
**"Of course it's not a crime. "**Fox said eventually. **"I love talking to you and you know that. "  
**  
Theresa choked on her coffee and patted her chest, raising one balled fist to her mouth and covering the onslaught of coughs that escaped her crimson mouth. Fox poised to get out of his chair to assist her but she waved a hand at him, as if warning him to sit back down.  
  
**"I'm fine. "**Theresa stuttered.** "I swear. Just a little shaky... ready to pop this baby out, you know. "**Theresa chuckled nervously and Fox smiled and nodded. _Yeah, your baby._ Theresa sighed again.  
  
**"Theresa... why am I here? "**  
  
**"I wanted to know something. "**  
  
Fox swallowed quickly and nodded, hoping against hope that it wasn't a question about their former relationship. In all honesty, Fox wasn't exactly sure how he felt about Theresa right now, beyond the fact that sometimes he missed their relationship, missed having someone to care for, someone to hold in his arms and make love too. ... But his love for Whitney was so strong.  
  
**"Why did we ever start dating? ...Why did you cash you're trust fund for me if you love Whitney? "  
**  
Fox winced and let out a tortured sigh, bringing his hands up to face level and running his hands through his spiky blond hair. **" Theresa... I-... "  
**  
**"I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. "**Theresa said quickly. **"I just need to know. For ... uh, closure. "**  
  
**"You're a beautiful woman. "**  
  
Theresa could almost feel the hormones flare in her chest. She felt a sting of anger ring throughout her head and she smirked.  
  
**"So I get pregnant and you play dump the cow? "  
**  
Fox was completely shocked by her bitter sounding voice, the bluntness of her words. He wouldn't have ever believed it possible for Theresa Lopez Fitzgerald to sound so vindictive. He shook his head defiantly and leaned in towards her.  
  
**"No. That's not true. You're still beautiful now Theresa... I just fell in love with Whitney. "**  
  
**"So why date me? "**  
  
If Fox knew an answer that wouldn't upset her, he would have offered it already. He refrained to sitting in silence for a while, searching every crevice of his mind for an honest reply. When nothing came, he merely shrugged his shoulders, a dejected look falling across his face.  
  
**"... Alright. Well... Thanks for that Fox, really. "**Theresa said sarcastically, downing her third cup of coffee and slamming the mug down hard on the table. It shook with the force of the impact, sort of a metaphor for the shaking anger that was rocking her hormone-ridden body right now. **"Did you know I wanted to get back together of you? I was looking for you to talk about that when I fell off that cliff. Then I heard you say you loved Whitney... and I gave up. What do I get? ... I get the preview of love, the preview of having a good, caring man and then he goes for something better? Something better than the Hispanic trash? That's me, Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald, use her and abuse her. "  
**  
No words came to Fox's mind again, this time his mind swimming with her words, wrapping around each syllable and feeling the guilt steadily pile onto his shoulders. She had finally begun to feel what he always dreaded that she would. _She's begun to feel that I used her.  
_  
**"I never used you. "**Fox replied fiercely, slowing rising to his feet. **"If anything you used me to get to Ethan. How can you stand there and act like such a hypocrite? "**  
  
_Hypocrite_. The words rang in Theresa's mind with a serrated-like edge, as if someone had unsheathed a knife and plunged it right into her heart. It was true; she had started out flirting with Fox simply for the sake of getting Ethan jealous. But things had changed near the end. She had really begun to love him. By the end of their relationship, Theresa had even come to love him more than she had ever loved Ethan. But it was too late... things were over. Theresa bit down hard on the sides of her mouth to keep the tears from rolling down her voice. When she spoke, her voice was shaky with rage and hurt so thick that it hung in the air like a fermented fragrance of what used to be.  
  
"**That's how it started. I used you... but don't you dare act like you didn't use me. You'll never know how much I regret my relationship with Ethan, how I didn't respond to you like I could have in the beginning. You will NEVER know just how much I regret letting someone like you go. I kick myself every day for treating you how I did and for not realizing that you didn't return my feelings. I used you near the beginning, but a little before the end I started to really l-... "**Theresa's body began to shake and she hugged her arms around her body protectively. **"I threw myself heart and soul to you and the only thing I got back was a clean breakup and a maybe friendship. Really shows you how much people around here care about me. That won't matter anymore though. I'm leaving town. I'll take our little bundles of joy and you'll never see me again. "  
**  
And with a certain malevolence, Theresa turned on her heel and stormed out of the café, slamming the door behind her with such force that a shelf full of mugs behind her crashed to the floor. Fox stood in the aftermath of his encounter, still reeling from every word that had escaped her mouth. _Had she really begun to love me?  
_  
**_"Why did you cash in your trust fund for me if you love Whitney? "_**Her words rung out in his mind and he searched himself for an answer. Why had he given up so much, given up the way he lived, given up all of his financial security for a woman that he only pitied and never loved? _Would he do that for Whitney?_ Fox's mind was spinning, with all the thoughts that run through his mind.  
  
The cashier approached him, inquiring who could be billed for the damages. Fox sighed and whipped out his wallet, without so much as a second thought. He pulled a few hundred dollars from his wallet and handed them over to the cashier... and then he froze. No._ He would never do that for Whitney. ... Whitney's beautiful. Would I give my life for her? Would I care for her if she were to get sick? Could I love her unconditionally no matter how she looked?_ A crash of lightning zipped through the sky and cracked down upon the ground, just as the sky opened up and rained heavy water droplets down upon Harmony._ No. I love Theresa more than life... I'd kill myself if anything ever happened to her._  
  
And suddenly, something else he had said to him rang out through his mind.  
  
**_"I'll take our little bundles of joy and you'll never see me again. "_**  
  
Just as the realization began to dawn on Fox, his cell phone rang. He flipped it open and pressed the glowing green button, bringing it to his ear.  
  
**"Fox? It's Dr. Russell. I need to talk to you. "**  
  
The rain had practically come from nowhere at all. It hadn't been five minutes since she had left the crane estate with a duffle bag full necessary when the sky had cracked open with a vicious clap of thunder and the rain had begun to pour down all around her. Her black plus size dress clung to her now sodden body, her chocolate hued hair losing the sleekness it had possessed thanks to the labor of her blow dryer and coming down in curls that insisted on clinging to her neck and throat. Her legs moved but she didn't know exactly where she was going or how she was going to get there.  
  
After about a half an hour, she realized that her feet were taking her in the direction of a Harmony Bus Stop. Theresa reached inside her duffle bag and retrieved her bus pass, thanking that it was laminated in a thick sheet of plastic. After her confrontation with Fox, she just needed to get out of Harmony with her babies for good. Never return to the place that had only ever harbored pain and heartache for her. And the small plastic card clasped in her hand was her ticket out. Finally she reached the bus stop and leaned herself against the poll, her breathing heavy and very labored. She felt a sharp pain in her abdomen and she cried out, clutching her hands against her rounded stomach.  
  
**"God... I can't loose this baby. Please god, no. "**  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she saw a car approaching, a large black SUV. Theresa eyed his suspiciously, not really prepared to run if somebody stepped out of the looming vehicle. Theresa tried to regain some of her composure, realizing that if she wasn't alert in this situation, then her children would be in danger. A surge of protective motherly instinct shot it's way through her chest and she stood up a little straighter, shooting a withering glare towards the car. Slowly, the window rolled down and Theresa gasped at who she saw sitting there.  
  
**"Theresa. "**Fox pleaded, yelling at her through the window. **"Get in the car. We have to talk. "  
**  
**"Screw you. "**Theresa bellowed at him, with a shaking of her head. Fox was in awe that even nine months pregnant and about to pop out two kids that she could still be this beautiful.  
  
**"Theresa, please. "**  
  
Theresa shook her head and crossed her arms defiantly over her chest. Tears rolled down her face, trailing in the same kohl paths that the rain had carved out only moments before. She was thankful, for only a moment that the rain was there to disguise her pain. She wouldn't allow him to know that she was hurting. She had already lost her cool in the Book Café; she wasn't about to do it again. She wasn't about to take his happiness from him and allow him to hate her. Fox shut his eyes and cringed, then pressed the lever on the door and exited the car. Theresa heard him coming and she turned on her heel and made to run away. Unfortunately, her limbs were laden with a few extra pregnancy pounds and the weight of her sodden clothes pressing down on her body. She dropped her duffle bag in an attempt to move faster but found that it was useless.  
  
**"THERSA. "**Fox shouted after her. **"Don't run from me... I love you. "**  
  
Theresa stopped and stumbled as another pain ripped through her like a twisting, jagged knife. Theresa stumbled and fell to her knees, clutching her stomach and hissing in pain. Fox caught up behind her and fell to his knees in front of her, clutching her shoulders possessively. She shook him off and moaned in pain. More emotional than anything else.  
  
**"Theresa... stop it. You'll hurt our babies. "**  
  
**"OUR BABIES? "**Theresa shouted at him. _God damn that Eve Russell._ **"Wouldn't you rather have babies with Whitney? "**  
  
**"Theresa... No. Baby, I love you. I love you more than life itself. I would rather die then let anything happen to you. If you lose this baby. I'll never be able to forgive myself. I love you, not Whitney. I want to be with you, forever. Please god Theresa. "**He grabbed her by the face, feeling the water droplets cascade in between them and he brought his lips down upon hers. Theresa shuddered and wrapped her arms around him, knowing without a doubt that this was the one place in the world she was meant to be. That he was being sincere. Theresa broke away as another pain rippled through her.  
  
**"Fox... "**Theresa whispered. **"I think I'm having our children. "**  
  
**"I know Baby, I know. "**  
  
**"No. "**Theresa muttered, clenching her teeth together. **"... I'm having them. Right now. "**  
  
**"Oh my god. "**Fox's eyes widened. **"Oh my god... w-what do I do? "**  
  
Theresa smiled softly and chuckled.** "The hospital would be a start. " **

****

** A/N - REVIEW. I'm done. **


End file.
